A Shock to the System
A Shock to the System is the thirty-seventh case overall in the series of Parinaita and the first case in the district of Rose Hill Plot Liam and the team were at the first day of the "Parinaita Art Contest" and they congratulated Edward and William when they were announced, however, the announcer then revealed that they needed to stop because of a murder. They went to the tent and found the lifeless body of Jackson Mugging, the UK Prime Minster, with his mouth glued shut and his guts pulled out. They set to work and questioned The contest judge Bonnie Neoclassical, who let them look at the victim's office. They had a look and found clues that lead to the victim's son, Charles Mugging, and Art contestant, Ivan Misyski. They then found the murder weapon in the victim's mouth, which was tired together with cotton Spring. They then recapped at the police office until the queen of England, Mary Basterian the 3rd came in and wanted a word with the police. The team talks to the queen and asked her how she knew the victim. They then carried on with their investigation and found the Historian, Tammie Joke, Who they last saw in Rochester Road. They also found out that Bonnie was mad because the prime minster mocked him for his sexualty and the face he was just getting over the murder of his boyfriend, Quinn Torgerson, they also learned that Jackson was planning on stopping Charles's funding when he left the care of his father, which made him mad. They then got back to the police station and started to recap when the team got the news that Bonnie was attempting to kill himself so he could be with Quinn. The team went to save him as fast as possible. When they managed to help Bonnie. They choose to investigate again until they had everything that they needed. They then arrested Mary Basterian for the murder Jackson Mugging. They questioned the queen about why she murdered the prime minster but she didn't answer at first, just coming up with reasons that she didn't do it. However, when she knew that she couldn't get away with it. The queen told the team that the prime minster thought she was unfit to rule the country, which is why he wanted her out, since she planned on selling the country to this secret buyer who wanted the country. The team didn't understand what she meant by this "Secret buyer" but they arrested her for the murder. At the trail, Judge Justice, listened to the claims by the queen and thought she had gone barking mad, but since the rules say that you can't put a royal family member behind bars. He said that she should pass the crown to her son and be checked into a hospital for a check on her mental health. The team rejoined in the police station, scared by what they saw and thought it wise to look into this secret buyer and see what was going on. The team went to talk to the Canadian prime minster, Louis Brochu, about the email he got from the mystery buyer. He told them everything they needed to know and told them that he laptop was at King's Hill. They went and found it. They then send it to Holly, who confirmed that the bombings in Quebec, which was last mentioned in in Life Rivers. They then questioned Justin Martyn about how he and the mystery buyer. He didn't confirm anything but he did say we knew the person and that the group he was in had been around since Gottingham. They tried to question him more but he said nothing. The team warned the prime minster about what they found out and he agreed to be taken into a safe room for his protection. The team then planned an emergency meeting for later on. The team checked on Edward. Who said that he was scared that someone wasn't right as he got a letter from one of the contestant telling Edward that something wasn't right about the paintings. They went to look for the letter and they found it ripped up. They fixed it up and send it to Holly, who confirmed that the letter was Mia Larinpo, the American contestant. They talked to her about her theory and she didn't reveal anything but told the team to go to the old building on the edge of Rose Hill. They thanked her for her help and went on their way. Later on, the emergency meeting took place and they talked about what they found. When the team heard about the old building. They all agreed that it would be the best move to go there and investigate the site. They started to head there when the player had a vision of something bad happening. Summary Victim *'Jackson Mugging' Murder Weapon *'Glue Gun and Crafting Knife' Killer *'Mary Basterian' Suspects Profile *This suspect is a climber. *This suspect has been to Luzaguay. Appearance *This suspect has green eyes *This suspect wears pink Profile *This suspect is a smoker. *This suspect is a climber. *This suspect has been to Luzaguay. Appearance *This suspect has green eyes Profile *This suspect is a smoker. *This suspect is a climber. *This suspect has been to Luzaguay. Appearance *This suspect wears pink Profile *This suspect is a smoker. *This suspect is a climber. *This suspect has been to Luzaguay. Appearance *This suspect has green eyes *This suspect wears pink Profile *This suspect is a smoker. *This suspect is a climber. *This suspect has been to Luzaguay. Appearance *This suspect has green eyes Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Killer's Profile *The killer is a smoker. *The killer is a climber. *The killer has been to Luzaguay. *The killer has green eyes *The killer is wearing pink Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Artist Tent. (Clues: Victim's Body; New suspect: Bonnie Neoclassical; Victim Identified: Jackson Mugging) *Ask Bonnie about the victim. (New crime scene: Victim's office) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Locked Safe, Broken Picture, Bloody tin) *Examine Locked Safe. (Result: Commissioned painting; New suspect: Ivan Misyski) *Talk to Ivan about the commission painting. *Examine Broken Picture. (Result: Fixed picture; New suspect: Charles Mugging) *Tell Charles Mugging the bad news. *Examine Bloody tin. (Result: Strange chalky substance) *Analyse Strange chalky substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a climber) *Analyse Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a smoker; new clue: Victim's mouth) *Examine Victim's mouth. (Result: Crafting Knife; Murder Weapon filed: Glue Gun and Crafting Knife) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask the queen what she wants (New crime scene: King's Hill) *Investigate King's Hill (Clues: ripped paper, postcard) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Tour guide; New suspect: Tammie Joke) *Ask Tammie about the tour with the victim (Profile Updated: Tammie is a smoker and a clamber) *Examine Postcard (Result: Threat to the victim) *Analyse Postcard (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to Luzaguay; New crime scene: Secret Painting Room) *Investigate Secret Painting Room (Clues: Broken object, bin) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Painting) *Examine Painting (Result: El fuego del corazón de Quinn) *Ask Bonnie why his painting was destroyed (Profile updated: Bonnie has been to Luzaguay and is a clamber) *Examine Bin (Result: Broken CD) *Examine Broken CD (Result: Fixed CD) *Analyse CD (15:00:00) *Question Charles about the threats to his dad (Profile updated: Charles is a smoker, is a climber and has been to Luzaguay.) *Move onto Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate King's Hill Cliff (Clues: File, Ripped Paper, Book) *Examine File (Result: Faded document) *Examine Faded document (Result: Order of the prime minster) *Ask the queen about the order (Profile updated: Mary smokes, is a climber and has been to Luzaguay) *Examine Book (Result: Message from the victim) *Talk to Tammie about the victim allegations (Profile updated: Tammie has been to Luzaguay) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Tickets) *Analyse Tickets (09:00:00) *Talk to Ivan about the victim's racism (Profile updated: Ivan smokes, is a climber and has been to Luzaguay) *Investigate Artist supples (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Bin, Glue gun) *Examine Bin (Result: Book) *Analyse Book (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Examine glue gun (Result: Fibers) *Analyse Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears pink) *Arrest the killer now *Move onto Let the Brush Tell the Story (1/6) (1 star) Let the Brush Tell the Story (1/2) *Talk to Louis about the email he got (Available at the start of Let the Brush Tell the Story; Reward: Canadian Flag hat) *Investigate King's Hill (Clue: Locked Laptop) *Examine Louis's laptop (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyse Laptop (09:00:00) *Question Justin Martyn about the bombing (Reward: Burger) *Tell Louis about the team's findings *See what Edward needs (Available at the start of Let the Brush Tell the Story) *Investigate Artist's Tent (Clue: Ripped paper) *Examine Ripped paper (Result: Letter) *Analyse Letter (06:00:00) *Ask Mia about her theory (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto the Next Crime (1 star) Trivia * The title is a reference to the saying of the same name which means "something that has a sudden and usually unpleasant effect on someone" **The title could also be a reference to the film of the same name. *The country of Luzaguay is a reference to the country of the same name from Save the World in the case of Shadow Nation Navigation